


Bravo 51

by Hecky_Padalecki



Series: We've got work to do ! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Before 10x07, Bravo 51, Cole - Freeform, Death, Gen, Marines, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecky_Padalecki/pseuds/Hecky_Padalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys so I wrote this before 10x07 and I didn't know Cole would could come back so quickly. </p><p>He knew that his past would eventually catch up with him. All the mistakes he made whilst being inhuman. Who knew that a face from the past was going to change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Stranger

Dean and I were walking back from the burning Wedigo cave in the woods when our biggest fear came face to face with us.

“Well hello Dean, long time no see” he smiled holding a massive shotgun in his hands. He was dressed in an army out fit and had a backpack with various guns sticking out the sides.

“Dean, who is this asshole” I asked raising my handgun. Dean remained still and silent.

“Hi Kate, the names Cole” he said with an evil grin.

“How the hell do you know what my name is” I shouted. I turned to face Dean. “Dean, tell me what the hell’s going on here, who is he?”

“Darling I’m your worst nightmare” he said taking a step towards me.

All of a sudden Dean shifted in front of me in a defensive position.

“Back off now” Dean threatened through his teeth.

“What are you going to do about it?” he said pulling a bottle out of his bag and unscrewing the lid. He then threw the contents of the bottle at Dean. “This is for my dad you son of a bitch”.

The water hit Dean’s face and he spat out the contents in his mouth. He looked up at a shocked Cole and smirked.

“That’s not right, that’s not meant to happen, why it didn’t work” shouted Cole getting confused.

“Haha you still think I’m a demon. Well I hate to break it to you but that ship has sailed and it’s never returning” laughed Dean raising his gun, “so I suggest you back the hell off or I will kill you right here, right now” 

“Don’t think I won’t find you Dean Winchester, I will hunt you down and kill everyone you love including your precious girlfriend there” cackled Cole walking away.  
When he was out of our sight and faced Dean and gave him a hug. Then I straightened up and slapped him across the face.

“Ow what the hell was that for” he yelled.

“What was that all about? Who was he? And how does he know who I am?” I barked.

Dean just stopped and looked up and then started to walk off. 

“We need to get back to the bunker now” he said quietly.

“Dean” I called out but he kept on walking to the Impala. “God dammit Dean what have you got yourself into now” I whispered to myself.


	2. The truth is out.

We drove back to the bunker in complete silence and I just stared out the window of the car. I started to feel a pain in my arm and realised that I had cut it on something.

“Oh crap” I said realising that it was bleeding a lot.

“You okay” asked Dean taking his eyes off the road.

“Yeah I will be once we get back to the bunker” I replied.

When we arrived Dean stormed into the bunker without getting the door for me. I got out the car and raced to catch up with in.

“Sammy we got a problem” Said Dean as soon as we got in the door.

“What’s wrong no- Kate are you okay, your arm” Asked Sam jumping up to check my arm. He was always so protective.

“Yeah I’m fine once I get some answers” I said with anger building up.

“Yeah sure ask away” said Sam unsure of what was going on. Dean remained still and silent.

“Ok so when we coming back from the hunt we came face to face with this guy threw holy water all over Dean and then threatened us with a shotgun” I said trying to remain calm.

“Okay, does this jerk have a name or something” asked Sam who was confused.

I turned to Dean waiting for him to respond but he just stood there motionless with his eyes watering up like he was in shock or something. I took a deep breath realising as soon as I said his name everything would change. 

“His name was, Cole” I said slowly.

The confusion on Sam’s face turned to anger then complete fear. 

“Sammy listen we got to do something, can you track his phone or truck or anything” said Dean suddenly, giving me a fright.

“Yeah I can see if he’s still in the area or something” said Sam opening his laptop. They both proceeded to huddle round the laptop.

“Erm excuse me what’s going on” I asked getting angry but they just ignored me.

“HEY” I yelled. 

They both looked up at me. That got their attention. 

“Will someone tell me what the hell’s going on or I swear I walk out of here and never come back” I shouted unable to contain my anger.

Both of the brothers looked at me with sympathy but it seemed that it hurt Dean the most to hear me say it.

“When I was a teenager I killed a man who was something and he had a son, Cole. Cole then grew up with one aim in his life, to kill Dean Winchester, so he joined the marines when he was 16. When I was a demon Cole kidnapped Sam trying to find me and when he did well he tried to kill. Of course being a lean mean killing machine then, he could even physically hurt me and then I let him go. I thought that would be more torture, you know, hunting a man who killed your father all your life to finally get to point where you can kill him and then get your ass handed to. I'm sorry I never thought he’d come back and now he’s not going to hurt me physically, he’s going to come after you and Sammy and hurt me mentally.” Said Dean with anger and pain building up inside. Then he finally burst. “And you know what I should of killed him when I had the chance all those years ago, when I was a demon and again today. You might be right Kate, maybe you should leave”.

“Dean” yelled Sam, shocked by what he just heard.

“What Sam, I’m right, Kate would be safer if she was 100 miles from us” yelled back Dean.

“No she wouldn’t, she’d be safer with us” yelled Sam standing up.

Both the brothers were ready to fight each other.

“Since when did you start caring that much for Kate, Sammy” yelled Dean hoping to embarrass Sam.

“Oh I don’t know about the same time you told me you had a crush on her” yelled back Sam.

Dean’s face dropped, knowing that his biggest secret was out. Next thing I knew that brothers launch at each other. I ran up trying to separate them but they were too big.

“Take it back, Sam” shouted Dean pulling at Sam’s hair.

“Not until you let go you jerk” replied Sam grabbing Dean’s collar chocking him.

“Guys stop it now” I screamed jumping between them. I don’t know who it was or how it happened but all of a sudden I was smacked across the face hurling me back and across the room.

As soon as I hit the floor the brothers ripped apart from each other and ran towards me.

“Oh my god, are you okay Kate, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to” Dean stated. 

They lifted me up but my head was spinning so I collapsed into Sam’s arms. He carried me into my room and lay me down on the bed.

“Dammit Sam I knew this would happen with Cole and now I’ve hurt her” wept Dean standing in the door way.

“She’ll forgive you Dean, you know cause underneath she feels the same way about you and you know it” sighed Sam.

“I don’t know Sammy I messed up this time but we have to find Cole now” said Dean clearing his throat.


	3. A single realisation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you get an emergency text from Dean you start to realise you have feelings for him but is it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but more to come !!

I woke up a couple hours later feeling ill and groggy. The side of my face was slightly swollen and I’m pretty sore. I went through to find the MOL empty.

“Well I guess they left”, I thought to myself.

I sat down and started weighing up my options. Dean was right I would be safer a million miles from the Winchesters but then Sam was also right I would be safer around them because in reality I depended on them. They keep me safe and with them I have a home and a family. I sigh hopelessly clueless on my decision and went to make myself something to eat. My phone suddenly buzzed. It was a text from Dean.

_“Come quick emergency with Cole, 52.376552, 5.198303”_.

I started to panic at the thought that maybe Sam was hurt or Dean was dying. I typed the coordinates into google maps and a group of abandoned buildings came up. I took down the address and set off in my motorbike in the garage.

On the way all I could think about was the last conversation I had with the boys and the anger I felt. I wish I could take it all back knowing that I could turn up to find one of them dead. I was in more pain over the thought of losing Dean, I had lost him once and I wasn't going to lose him again. I suddenly realised that what I was feeling for Dean was love, I loved him and I had to tell him.

I arrived at the abandoned building, parked my bike in front of it and burst through the door to find it empty so I headed to the roof. Whilst going up the fire escape I heard the engine of a car coming closer to the building. I picked up my speed worrying that it was Cole coming back to finish the job. I raced up the stairs and rushed onto the roof with my gun in my hand to find it empty. I stood there for a minute confused at the fact the room was empty and clean like no one had been here, no blood nothing. Next thing I knew Sam and Dean stormed onto the room, guns in the air and out of breath.

“Kate, are you okay” asked Sam rushing over to me. I gently pushed him to the side to face Dean.

“Yeah I’m fine, Dean I have to tell you something impo-” I said trying to tell him but he interrupted me before I could go on.

“Kate, what is going on all of a sudden I get this text from you, come quick emergency with Cole and a coordinates to this roof. Is everything okay and where’s Cole” said Dean in an annoyed but miserable tone like he thought I was dead.

I was so shocked, I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. “WHAT” I finally said. “Dean that’s the text I got from you”.

“That’s not possible the only way that could happen is if someone-” he suddenly just stopped.

“If someone what Dean” I asked getting worried.

“If someone hacked into your phone” continued Sam. “This is a trap. Kate did anyone follow you here.”

“I doubt it, I was driving at like a thousand miles per hour, no one was tailing me” I replied.

I started feeling sick and it didn’t help Dean was remaining still and silent. All of a sudden there was an explosion besides the building on the ground.I raced to the edge and looked down to confirm my worst fears.


	4. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion Kate recalls her past and some would say its the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok its another short one but I promise the next one is longer.

It was my motorbike; the son of a bitch rigged my bike. I found myself looking down at the remnants of my bike burning.

“Hey Kate, is that your bike” asked Sam.

I just nodded.

“Was”, Dean corrected.

I just stared at the red-hot pile of scrap that was once my bike. When I was five I accidently made a deal with a demon for this girl, who was teasing me, to disappear. The next morning I had heard that the girl had drowned at her morning swimming class. It wasn't until I was older that my parents had told me about hunting and hunters (they were hunters) that I put two and two together. When my deal was up a hellhound ripped through my house killing my parents who were trying to protect me. When it finally caught me it dragged me all the way to hell. I spend 10 years down there (1200 hell years). It was a long time but not once did I take up the deal they gave me every day. I couldn’t hurt another sole not like they hurt me. Because I refused for so long the torture became nonstop and even worse. I just wanted to die, properly. Finally I managed to escape my cage and found this motorbike just lying around and drove it straight outta hell. That motorbike was my knight in shining armour. 

When I resurfaced I met Dean and Sam but I was broken and depressed. They built me back up and have taken care of me ever since but it was the motorbike I had love and appreciation for. And now it was gone.

“Hey, what were you going to tell me” asked Dean trying to change the subject.

I didn’t reply, I was caught up in a day dream, thinking about my bike.

“Kate, are you sure you’re okay?” asked Sam getting concerned at my silence.

“My bike, it’s gone” I cried.

“Aww its okay Kate, we’ll get you a new one and we’ll fix it up just to look like it” said Dean putting his arms around me. We started walking towards the door.

“That’s not the point Dean” I said pushing his arms off me softly. We had now stopped in the middle of the roof. “That bike was my life and for a minute there I could have died but lucky-”.

Then a sharp pain erupted through my chest.

“Dean, I.. I..” I said before my eyes fell back into my head and I felt myself falling into the heat.


	5. The storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean trying to process what happened to Kate and admits her feelings towards her but knows its too late. Meanwhile Sam trys to figure out what killed her and everything becomes clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Deans point of view.

We stopped in the middle of the roof. I knew that bike meant everything to her. It practically saved her soul. I knew I had to fix up a new one for her, it's the least I could do for her because in reality she saved me. I was lost and depressed thinking that I couldn't be saved, basically from myself. But Kate changed that. She showed me that I didn't need saved cause there was nothing to be saved from. I was just lost, in pain and most of all I was stuck in the past. She rescued me from myself and showed me a whole new view on life. I practically owed her my life and honestly I had hidden feelings for her. But I knew I couldn't do anything about it because she’d never feel the same way and hunters never have relationships but I wanted that to change that so badly. I was interrupted from my thoughts by Kate.

"That bike was my life and for a minute there I could have died but lucki-"

Suddenly a gunshot pierced through the air and Kate fell to the ground. I knelt down and lifted her body. She was bleeding heavily from her chest and she wasn't moving but she was conscious, barely. 

"Dean, I..., I..." She whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body went limp. She was gone.

"Kate, KATE, come back, please come back to me" I cried holding her body.

"Dean" I heard Sam yell, “Dean, Come on we have to go, you could be next".

I scooped up her body and ran off the roof and down the stairs. When I got in the impala, I hopped into the backseat still clinging onto Kate's stone cold and lifeless body. I didn't even have time to process things until we started driving off.

"Sam, what the hell happened back there, why is she dead" I asked holding back tears.

"I don't know Dean but I think she was targeted”, replied Sam, he too was holding back tears.

"What do you mean", I asked. I didn't understand why this happened.

"Well her motorbike was rigged to blow and then she gets shot by what I guess was a sniper", said Sam.

"How do you know that?" I asked getting angry.

"Calm down Dean, look we were surrounded by buildings but a kill shot like that with a hand gun would practically impossible unless they were close by but we didn't see anyone. So the kill shot must have been delivered by a long range gun like a sniper rifle. And Dean this was personal, Kate was shot through the heart."

"Cole" I said, remembering his last words to me, "I will hunt you down and kill everyone you love". Those words were echoing in my head.

"We don't know but we need to find the sniper rifle then we can go after him" said Sam.

We arrived back at the bunker and I placed Kate's body in the table. Sam came over and pulled the bullet out of her chest.

"I'll give you a minute but then we have to give her a hunter’s funeral, you know, salt and burn"said Sam.  
Those words felt like a stab to the heart. I knew that my end would be at the end of barrel or knife but not Kate's end. I didn't want to get rid of her so soon, I just lost her. Sam left the room and I took a deep breath.

"Dammit Kate what did I get you into. This is my entire fault. My one job was to protect you and Sammy and I've failed again. My god Kate, what have I done. You were young, you could have given this life up and gone on with your life but you stayed with us and now you’re dead. You see that's what happens to people around us they die. What am I saying; if you were here right now you'd be yelling at me for having self-pity, haha. You were always funny like that, Kate. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I would make a deal and try everything to get you back but I know you wouldn't that. Sammy and I did this all the time for each other nd you saw how it destroyed us. I can't have that with us. I love you too much. There I said it. Stick it to hunters who say they can't love. I love you Kate but it's too late to mean anything." I said tears rolling down my face.

I knew this would be my last few peacefully minutes with her so I decided to hum Carryon My Wayward Son as it was her favourite song. Sam started to walk up to me but stopped and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes. He waited until I had finished speaking.

“Dean, I’m so sorry” said Sam quietly.

“Its fine, what have you got” Dean asked wiping his face.

“Well you’re not going to like this but the bullet used was a Winchester .308” said Sam quietly,

So this was personal” Dean asked.

“Seems so but I can’t identify the rife used it’s either a Henry rifle or a bravo 51 but both are used by marines” Said Sam trying 

to calm Dean down.

With the sudden realisation Dean burst into a fit of rage,

“Dammit that son of a bitch, he used a bravo 51” Dean shouted.

“How the hell do you know that” asked Sam also getting mad.

“A Marine sniper uses hand-loaded Winchester.308 boat-tail, full metal jacket, moly-coated bullets” Dean informed Sam.

“Dean...” Sam murmured.

“You know what a sniper calls a Bravo 51?” Asked Dean with a sarcastic tone.

“No” replied Sam

Dean took a breath.

“A Kate”

**Author's Note:**

> So its short but there's more to come. Please leave comments and thank for the kudos I have received on my other works.


End file.
